


You Have A History

by Su_Whisterfield



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Very short vignette based on Return of Wolverine number 3Kurt and Logan’s first meeting, after Logan’s resurrection, did not go very well.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner
Series: Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547614
Kudos: 5





	You Have A History

You have a history.

There is a less than a second between him re-materialising and your fist making contact.  
Not enough time to draw a breath.  
But time enough for Them to go quiet. All of Them, even the berserker.

The claws retract. You pull the punch.

It’s still a metal fist hitting a human face.  
  
Soft.  
Weak.  
His nose breaks with a crunch and he’s down and out.

It’s you that’s weak. 

He is your weakness, a vulnerability you can not afford, that you should be rid of, once and for all. 

Do it. Finish him. Cut the thread. You should have done this years ago.

You crouch next to him, blood from a broken nose runs down his cheek into that stupid beard, you touch his throat, the pulse is regular, strong.  
Just pop a single claw, under the chin, through the skull.  
  
Do it.  
End it.  
It’s a mercy killing. He’d never know what hit him.

But you walk away. 

Weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d lost this wee one, no, just saved it under a random, nonsensical name.  
Going to link these little vignettes together under a tag in case some more pop up.
> 
> This now has a sequel, History Lessons.


End file.
